


I move the stars for no one

by sylvermyth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Fantasy, Goblins, Labyrinth adaptation, M/M, not super shippy, you might have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...if they wanted it bad enough, humans could see the Goblin Realm, and the goblins who lived there.  Sora had always been that kind of person. He was a daydreamer, and saw a little bit of magic in everything. He’d always thought that there was a little bit more to the world than the world let on, and he wasn’t wrong, even if he didn’t know it.  A Labyrinth adaptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I move the stars for no one

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a submission to @kh-worldsconnected, a KH big bang/fanzine I helped organize on tumblr. The theme was "time;" it was intended to be an adaptation of Jim Hensen's Labyrinth, however, with a word count limit of only 5k, I'm afraid I had to gloss over and cut more than I wanted to. Still, I'm happy with how it came out, and hope you guys enjoy it, too! Be sure to check out the blog for the rest of the submissions!
> 
> There is also an art paired with this, by [@hakeism](http://hakeism.tumblr.com)
> 
>  

Riku had been the Goblin King for as long as his subjects could remember. Not that it counted for much, since goblins were known to have poor long-term memories, but then, there was no need to remember a king before Riku. Still, he himself remembered. He hadn't always been the Goblin King. There had been another, before him, Terra, but it had been a long time ago, and even Riku's memory was hazy. He couldn't remember what had happened to Terra, or even much of his life before he'd become the Goblin King.

It wasn't important, anyway.

The Goblin King, despite his title, did little to rule the Goblin City. Sometimes he might cause a little mischief in the human world, or command his subjects to some frivolous task, but really, there wasn't much to demand of them that they weren't already inclined to do. There wasn't any need for a goblin king; he just was. He was different from all of the other goblins, taller, and fair of face, and so they made him king, and that was all.

What Riku didn't know, was that he hadn't always been a goblin. He didn't know that he'd once been human, a little boy, stolen from his family by Terra, and cursed to be a goblin, like all children who passed a day in the Goblin City, the only difference being that he'd retained his human countenance. Riku didn't know that Terra, before him, had been the same, and that the curse had been lifted by someone with a pure heart, and that _that_ was how he'd become the Goblin King.

So he never understood why, despite being surrounded by his goblin subjects, with goblin magic at his disposal, that he felt it wasn't enough. That there was something else out there, beyond the Goblin realm, that called him and drew his eye. He never understood it, and so he followed in Terra's footsteps, snatching children away from the human realm when they strayed too close to the border separating the two realms.

All of this was recorded in a book. Who had written it, and how it had come to the human world, no one knew, but it was there. Most humans that read it dismissed it as fiction, a fairy tale for children. But sometimes a person would read it who had a little sense of adventure, and a little bit of magic in their heart, and if they wanted it bad enough, they could see the Goblin Realm, and the goblins who lived there.

Sora had always been that kind of person. He was a daydreamer, and saw a little bit of magic in everything. He'd always thought that there was a little bit more to the world than the world let on, and he wasn't wrong, even if he didn't know it.

So when he got roped into babysitting his little cousin, he usually read her fairy tales, or made up his own stories, about the worlds that nobody saw—the ones that lived in the stars. Maybe Namine was a little too young to understand, but that made no difference to him. She still fell asleep to the sound of his voice, and he still enjoyed the telling.

Perhaps it was Sora's stories that had a little power, drawing them closer to the Goblin Realm, until the goblins saw the girl, in her crib for the night, but not yet asleep, and they snatched her up, spiriting her away to their world. And perhaps she might've gone missing, noticed at first, but quickly forgotten as happened in those cases, and perhaps she would've turned into a goblin like all the rest.

Except that goblins are notoriously mischievous, and love to try to trick humans. Had Sora been a normal person, he might've dismissed their little pranks as a trick of his imagination.

But he wasn't. And when he went to check on Namine, he saw them, in the corners of his eyes, and then he saw Namine's empty crib.

It's hard to chase shadows, things that one isn't really sure are there, but Sora tried, frantic at Namine's absence, and the goblins, well, they noticed that Sora _saw them_. And, hearing all things that happened with his goblins, so did the Goblin King. And Riku, interest piqued, came to investigate.

It took only a thought, and he was there at a window, peering in, and as he caught sight of Sora, he froze.

Sora had seen him, and fixed him with a pair of piercing blue eyes, and that alone had Riku fascinated. "You!" Sora flung the window open, not to invite the stranger in, but to confront him, but Riku took it as an invitation, anyway, drifting past the frame until he stood directly in front of Sora. "Who are you, and where is Namine?"

A tiny goblin whispered in Riku's ear, about the little blond child, and he smiled. "The girl? She's perfectly safe. What does it matter to you? She's not yours."

"She's my responsibility. If you have her, give her back." Sora's voice was steady, demanding. Fierce.

Riku narrowed his eyes; he was unused to being addressed in such a way. And by a human, no less. He hadn't spoken to a human, ever; at least, not to his memory. "Who are you, to make such demands of the Goblin King?"

Sora paused, taking in the man in front of him. He was beautiful, with aqua eyes and silvery hair, and it just didn't line up with Sora's idea of a goblin. With the shadows he'd seen creeping from the corners of his eyes. He lifted his chin in a challenge. "I'm Sora. You don't look like a goblin."

Riku snapped. "What do you know what a goblin looks like?" Both irritated and enthralled by this human, he had an idea. "You want the girl back? Fine! I'll give her back! Under one condition."

Sora crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side. "What's that, then?"

With a flourish, Riku produced a small crystal ball, and held it before Sora. "If you can find your way through my labyrinth to the Goblin City, to my palace," and as he said this, he conjured an image on the crystal ball, of the labyrinth, with the Goblin City at its center, "I will return the girl."

Sora studied the crystal ball, and the man holding it. "Is that all?" There was a hint of wariness in his voice, waiting for the catch.

And there was a catch. Riku smirked. "If you cannot reach the palace in thirteen hours," and now there was a clock in the crystal ball, with thirteen hours, instead of twelve, "she will belong to the Goblin Realm forever."

Sora frowned. He thought maybe this was a dream, but even if it was, he still had to get Namine back, no matter what. And the Goblin King wasn't going to just hand her over. So he nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay, yeah. I'll do it."

Riku's smirk widened, and he held the crystal out to Sora, as if offering him to take it. When Sora moved to accept, it exploded into a flurry of birds that flew into his face, blinding him for a moment. Riku's laughter echoed in his ears, sounding far away as he warned, "Remember, Sora: thirteen hours."

When he was able to see again, Sora was no longer in Namine's room. Instead, he stood in an alien world, one that glittered despite the formidable wall that stood before him. He turned around in surprise, to see a barren landscape stretching into the distance. "A wall, huh?" He studied it; as far as he could see, there was no entrance, though he guessed that it was the border of the labyrinth. "Well, nothing for it then. Come on, feet!"

Sora followed the wall, looking for a door to let him in, and finding nothing, save scrub and dirt. So he kept walking, his anxiety building, and then broke into a run.

A figure came into view after a while, and they called out to Sora when he neared. "What're you running for? In a hurry?" Sora stopped and caught his breath a few paces away. He—it?—was shooting something at little creatures that dropped mid-flight as they were hit. "Nine. Ten." The count seemed to coincide with each creature that fell.

"I'm trying to find the door to the labyrinth," Sora huffed. "What's that you're doing?" He watched as another flying creature fell to the ground.

"Eleven." Beady eyes glanced at Sora dismissively. "Pixie extermination."

"What!" Sora straightened and stepped closer to see: a humanoid creature with wings, barely the size of his hand, lay motionless where it had fallen. "But why? Aren't pixies supposed to be good?" Another one, still mobile, alighted on Sora's hand when he held it out. He was rewarded by a stinging bite as it latched onto his hand.

The goblin rolled his eyes. "No, idiot. They're nothing but a nuisance. Twelve."

Sora frowned, shaking his hand and dislodging the critter. "Sora."

"Sora?"

"That's my name. Sora."

"Sora, huh? I'm Roxas. Thirteen!"

"Roxas, nice to meet you." Roxas only grunted in reply, aiming at another pixie. "Hey, so Roxas, do you know where the door to the labyrinth is?"

Roxas huffed, lowering his gun. "What number was I on? Look, you've made me lose count!" He narrowed his eyes and gave Sora his full attention for the first time. "You're looking for a door? Don't waste your time. You're asking the wrong question. Ah, thirteen." He resumed his task.

Sora frowned, thinking. "The wrong question…then, how do I get in?"

Roxas waved a gnarled hand absently, indicating an expanse of wall just a few steps further.

Sora moved to examine the wall more closely; just as he did, the walls seemed to pull back, creating an entrance. "Wow! It was here all along. Thanks, Roxas!" Roxas only grumbled, going back to the pixies.

Once in the labyrinth, Sora felt a small bit of relief; at least he had a start, now. It stretched out on either side, just as the wall outside had. Sora turned his head both ways, and took a tentative step in one direction. He frowned, and turned back to ask Roxas which way to go, but the wall had closed behind him.

"Oh." With a shrug, he chose a direction and began walking.

Outside the labyrinth, Riku glared down at Roxas. "You wouldn't be helping him, would you?"

Roxas met his glare with one of his own, still aiming at the pixies. "What, me? He's got nothing to do with me."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Good. Keep it that way. In fact…I would make it worth your while, if you were to keep him off track."

Roxas paused to give Riku his attention. "Really?"

Riku held out a shiny blue marble for Roxas to see. "If you delay him, this will be yours, and whatever other little baubles your heart desires."

Roxas eyed the thing hungrily, and gave a reluctant nod. "Okay."

Riku smirked. "Good." He closed his hand, making the marble disappear, and nodded. "But, if you help Sora in any way, there will be consequences." He gave Roxas a pointed look, and disappeared with a flourish of his cape.

When he was gone, Roxas let out a low mutter, cursing Goblin Kings and mysterious humans.

o - o - o

It soon became clear to Sora that the labyrinth only stretched left and right, with no turns or openings, only the occasional plant growth to indicate he'd even moved, and with a huff, he dropped to the ground. If this was just the start, what must the labyrinth be like as he approached the center? What would he do if he couldn't reach Namine in time?

A voice startled him from his thoughts. "'Ello."

Sora turned, looking for the speaker, and at first saw no one. And then his eyes landed on a small worm-like creature, sporting a pair of blue eyes and what could've passed for a mohawk growing from his head. He did a double-take. "Did you just say 'hello?'"

The worm blinked at him. "No, I said, ''ello,' but close enough. I'm Demyx!"

Sora blinked back. "Demyx? You're a worm, though…"

"Yeah, tha's right!"

"You wouldn't by chance know the way through the labyrinth, would you?"

"Me? Nah, 'm just a worm."

"Oh." Well, it had been worth a shot.

"Come inside, meet the guys!"

Sora sighed. "I can't, I have to get through this labyrinth to save my cousin. But," he let out a noise of frustration. "It just goes on and on, without any turns or anything!"

Demyx the worm gave him a withering look. "Sure there are, you just ain't looking right. There's one, right there! But never mind that. Why don't you come inside, have some tea?"

Sora pondered this for a moment, and then smacked himself on the forehead. "Of course! Not everything is as it seems." He clambered to his feet, and tilted his head as he looked at the wall. At just the right angle, he could see that, in fact, it wasn't a wall, but rather, a gap in the wall, camouflaged to trick the eye. "Wow, thanks!" He stepped into the gap, but was stopped by Demyx's voice.

"You'd be much better off if you came inside."

"Sorry, Demyx, but I have to go."

"Alright then." He nodded at the direction Sora was facing. "Don't go that way, though, or you'll never get through."

"Oh! Thank you!" Sora shot him a sunny smile, and took off running in the opposite direction.

So he didn't see Demyx shaking his head. "You shouldn't've gone _that_ way. That way would've taken you _straight_ to the Goblin City."

o - o - o

Once past the initial trials of the labyrinth, Sora realized that, if he looked at things properly, he could see their secrets. It was a kind of magic, and even though he was intent on a mission, he couldn't help but be in awe of it. Things he could only have imagined were coming to life all around him, and everything had a bit of a glow or glimmer to it, making the world shine at the edges. He would've liked to linger, and take it all in, the wonder of the place, but he was sure he'd never have the time. It was hard to say how long he'd been in the labyrinth already.

The path forked, and Sora paused to choose a direction. Digging his hand into his pocket, he produced a marker that he'd had in there, by chance, and drew an arrow to indicate his route. It was in case he had to backtrack. He grinned at his ingenuity and jogged forward. He had a feeling that he was getting closer.

Behind him, the stone that he'd marked rose up, supported by a group of small goblins, grumbling at the mark as they turned it.

But Sora was already distracted by the goblins just around the corner. There were two of them, chattering in front of a dead end. Sora frowned. "Another dead end, huh?"

The goblins abruptly stopped, their attention on Sora. "Dead end? No."

"The dead end's behind you," the other added.

Sora turned and confirmed that, yes, the path behind him had closed. When he turned back again, a pair of doors had appeared behind the goblins. "Oh. Well then, which way do I go?"

The two looked at each other, then back at Sora, and shrugged. "One of us will tell you the right way, and one of us won't. But you can only ask one of us."

"One of us always lies, and one of us always tells the truth."

"It's him! He's the liar!" "Am not!" "Are too!"

Sora stared as the two devolved into bickering. He scratched his head, thinking; riddles had never been one of his strengths, but something about the situation sounded familiar. He clapped when it came to him. "I know!"

The goblins turned to him.

"One of you always lies, and one of you always tell the truth. I can only ask one of you—so, the question is, what would _he_ ," Sora turned to the one on the right, "tell me if I asked which way to go?"

The goblins stared at him. "Can he do that?"

"I guess."

"Yeah! Because if he's the one who always lies, he'd give me the wrong answer, but you'd tell me the truth, so I'd know he's telling the lie. And if he's telling the truth, you'd lie to me and still tell me the same answer. So I know that's the wrong answer either way." Sora pumped a fist in triumph.

The goblins shrugged at each other. "Well, he'd say to go that way."

"So, I'll go this way!" Sora grinned as the goblin stepped away to let him through. Sora moved forward eagerly, certain he'd chosen correctly.

Only to pitch forward, falling down a hole. He couldn't help a little yelp of "HELP!" and as suddenly as he'd fallen, he was stopped short, disembodied hands reaching and holding him in place. He suppressed a shudder of repulsion and twisted, trying to get free. "Let me go!"

"Well, which is it?"

"What?" Sora stared. Several hands had formed something resembling a face, in fact, there was more than one, all talking in a voice that echoed.

"Up?" "Or down?"

"Uh." Sora glanced up, and realized it would be futile to go back the way he'd come. "Down, I guess?" The hands gripping him let go—and sets below caught him, handing him down to slow his drop, until his feet were on solid ground again. It was dark, and clear that he was underground. Still, he took a deep breath, and started forward, eyes wide to compensate for the low light.

He'd been walking for a while, turning every so often, when a familiar figure came into view. Sora hurried forward, eyes now adjusted to the light. He thought it was, but he called out to be sure— "Roxas, is that you?"

"Hm, what? Oh, yeah."

"How did you get ahead of me? Do you…do you know your way around this maze?"

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe."

Sora's face lit up in a grin. "Then you could show me the way to the Goblin City!" Roxas frowned, but before he could protest, Sora rushed on. "Yeah! Then I can get Namine and show that Goblin King what for!"

"You…want to one-up _Riku_?" Roxas, admittedly, had never cared much for the Goblin King, and he weighed the idea of seeing Riku at another's mercy, with the Goblin King's promise for precious gifts—or punishment.

Sora cocked his head. "Well. I just want my cousin back, you know? But he's so smug! Just beating him at his game would teach him a lesson, I bet."

At that, Roxas hesitated. "Yeah, well. That Riku is troublesome."

"Yeah. So, Roxas, which way do we go?"

Roxas shuffled in place for a moment, looking around, and then picked a direction. "This way, I think." He stepped forward, Sora close behind. Roxas led him past large rocks that muttered at them. "Turn back!" "You're going the wrong way!" "Only danger is ahead!"

Roxas waved a hand at them. "Shut up, nobody's listening." To Sora he said, "They're false alarms, you know. To turn you off the right path."

"But it's our job!" "It's been so long since we've been able to say it!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine, say it, whatever. But we aren't listening."

"That's okay!" "Yes! Beware!"

Sora grinned and waved as they walked by. "Good job, guys, keep it up!"

Roxas shot him a glare. "Don't encourage them." Sora smiled anyway.

As they went on, it seemed to grow brighter, the floor tilting upwards, until they were in daylight again. Sora blinked against the light. They'd emerged into a part of a labyrinth that looked the same as all he'd seen so far, and he wondered how anyone could find their way in such a featureless place.

It was hard to gauge time in the labyrinth, and in fact, time moved differently in the Goblin Realm than the human one. So when they stumbled upon a looming, dog-like creature being attacked by dozens of smaller ones, it could've been hours or minutes. Sora, never one to let someone be bullied, insisted Roxas help him chase the smaller creatures away. Roxas rolled his eyes, but produced a club that he raised against the group, anyway, waving it and bellowing, until, between the two of them, they'd sent the bullies running.

"Gawrsh, thanks! Those are some real meanies, those ones."

"Yeah, no problem!" Sora beamed. "I'm Sora, by the way. Do you by chance know a way to the Goblin City? I need to get there to save my cousin."

"Hi Sora, nice to meet'cha! No, I don't." Still, Goofy followed Sora and Roxas, as thanks for saving him, and they continued on.

"So what's it like, the Goblin City?" Sora asked to make conversation, as much as for curiosity's sake.

Goofy shook his head. "I haven't been in a long time."

Roxas shrugged. "Lots of goblins."

When he didn't elaborate, Sora frowned. "Do you go there often?"

Another shrug from Roxas. "It's prettier out here. I sometimes watch the sunset from the top of the wall." He gave a sudden huff. "Listen, why do you even care? What does it matter?"

"You're helping me, right? So that makes us friends!" Sora smiled.

Roxas stumbled. "Friends?"

"Yeah! Friends help each other out. You and Goofy, you're both my friends."

Goofy nodded with enthusiasm.

Roxas seemed to consider this. "I've never had friends before."

"Really?"

"I think so. I can't remember." As they approached a turning, Roxas paused, looking each way. "I don't remember this being here. Hey!" Roxas called out to a grizzled goblin that was perched on a carved bit of wall. "Hey, old fart!"

"Huh? What?" The old goblin blinked, as if just waking up. "What is it?"

"Which way to the Goblin City?" Roxas demanded.

Sora tilted his head. "Wait, didn't you say you knew?"

Roxas sent him a sidelong glance. "I said maybe I did." He turned his attention back to the old goblin. "So, do you know which way?"

"Hm, do I? I can't remember…" He was interrupted by movement in his hair, a creature like a teddy bear with a strange growth on its head sitting up.

"What's this, kupo? Hmm?" The creature turned its head, eying Sora and his companions. "What do they want, Cid?" It prodded the nest of hair it sat in.

Cid stifled a yawn. "They want the way to Goblin City. But I can't remember."

"Of course you can't. Just go back to sleep, kupo." Cid grunted in response, and appeared to do just that. "There we go." The thing on his head turned back to Sora and Roxas. "I'll tell you where to go, kupo, but not for free!"

"Oh." Sora shoved his hands in his pockets, but he had nothing but his keys and the marker. He pulled out his wallet, but he wasn't sure if he had anything worth giving the goblin. "Uhm, I have five dollars?" He held the bill up.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Paper! That's useless." He tried, and failed, to hide the little netted bag of baubles strapped to his belt. Goofy only shrugged when Sora looked to him.

"Yes, something _shiny_ , kupo." The old goblin, though he still appeared to be sleeping, held out a box and shook it. "For our collection."

Sora bit his lip, taking in the way Roxas's eyes widened. "Not from me, I've got nothing!" Roxas spat. Sora wilted and sighed, and seeing it, Roxas grumbled. "Fine. Okay, here, have this." He pulled a glittering rock out and dropped it in the box. He glared at Sora. "You owe me."

"Thank you, kupo!"

"So, which way?" Sora asked. Cid pointed, for all that the old goblin _still_ looked asleep. "Ok, thanks!"

They had only made it around a bend, and then with a puff of smoke, Riku appeared, arms crossed and looking down his nose at Roxas. "What's this? Roxas, are you _helping_ this boy?"

Roxas shifted uneasily. "No. Why would I do that?"

Riku narrowed his eyes. "I wonder. Perhaps you didn't want your reward? Or maybe you didn't believe me when I said I would punish you." He turned to Sora. "And you. You think you can find your way? Even with _his_ help, you won't make it in time."

Sora balled his hands into fists. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

Riku smirked. "Yeah, I guess we will." He snapped his fingers.

The world around them spun, and when it righted itself again, the first thing Sora noticed was the smell. He let out a groan, and he could hear answering noises of distaste from Goofy and Roxas. "It smells _awful_!" The three of them stood on a rock ledge, overlooking a bubbling brown swamp.

Roxas glared at Sora. "Of course it smells. It's the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Gwarsh, it smells real bad!"

"No kidding. It's called the Bog of Eternal Stench for a reason. Better hope you don't fall in, or you'll never get the smell off."

"Well, we'll just have to be careful." He surveyed the rocks around them, and started picking his way down; Roxas and Goofy followed.

It wasn't impossible to cross the bog unscathed, but nor was it easy. Still, they managed to make it across with only a couple close calls. And once they got across, it became clear that there was only one way out: a rickety old bridge. Compared to the bog itself, it looked less threatening, despite the drop below; Sora tried not to think about how far down it was as he moved to cross.

Only to have his way barred by what appeared to be a deranged duck.

"No one passes without my permission! It's my duty to stop you!" he squawked, brandishing a stick.

Goofy stepped forward. "But you've gotta let us pass." He placed a foot on the bridge.

Sora frowned. "I have to get to the Goblin City. I'm running out of time! I've got to save Namine!"

"No!" And what followed was a scuffle between Goofy and the duck, Sora and Roxas hanging back. It soon became clear that the two were evenly matched, and they stood a handful of paces apart, staring each other down. "Well fine! We'll call it a draw! You fought well, Sir Knight. I'm Donald." He bowed with a flourish.

"Nice to meetcha! I'm Goofy."

"And I'm Sora, and this is Roxas." Sora stepped forward to cross the bridge.

"No!" Donald darted to block him. "You can't cross, not without my permission!"

"Oh." Sora's face fell, and then brightened when he had a thought. "Oh, but, if we have your permission, we can cross? Then, can we have your permission?"

Donald seemed to think this over. "Well. Okay then." He moved to one side, and allowed them to pass. When they'd all made it across, he cried, "Wait! I'll come with!" And so it was that Donald joined their party.

With Donald, Goofy, and Roxas at Sora's back, and miles of labyrinth behind them, they finally came to the gates of the Goblin City. And though it was guarded, and though countless goblins tried to stop them, with the four of them, they were able to reach the double doors of Riku's palace.

Through those doors, Sora thought, was Namine. And Riku. The Goblin King had laid trials before him, and he had passed him all. Despite all the delays, he had made it here, with time to spare, and he was looking forward to his little cousin being safe again. He would miss the Goblin Realm a little, he realized, with all its little secrets and the magic that permeated the very air, but, well, the friends he had made here would always be in his heart. Wasn't that all that mattered? It was another kind of magic altogether.

Sora took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors, and stopped, taking in the room he'd entered. It was like a throne room, with a big chair in the center, where Riku was sprawled, with all the ease of a person used to sitting there. The room was empty, otherwise, save for Namine, who was playing with a ball a few feet away.

"Namine!" Sora sprang forward, relieved. His relief, however, was short-lived.

The ball in Namine's hands spun away, through a doorway, and Namine toddled after it. Sora followed, but beyond the doorway was a room that defied logic. Like an Escher drawing, there were steps, everywhere, upside-down, and sideways, and across a gap in between, Namine was crawling down one of the inverted stairs, defying gravity as she chased her ball.

Sora let out a grunt of frustration, but before he could turn to confront Riku, the Goblin King appeared in front of him. "Enough! Just give me back my cousin!"

Riku's mouth turned up in a smirk. "If you want her, get her yourself."

"No! I've had enough of this place, your games. I'm ready to leave, and I'm taking Namine with me."

Riku shrugged. "I won't stop you."

"Fine." Sora moved to push past him.

"But, Sora, wouldn't you prefer to _stay_ here? There's so much more here than out there in your silly human world. Magic, and excitement—"

Sora fixed Riku with an incredulous stare. "I can't stay here! Namine can't stay here, she has a whole life ahead of her!" Sora watched as Namine disappeared through another doorway, only to reappear a few feet away. He glanced at the stairs in front of him, trying to determine a way to her, but the only way for it seemed to be forward. So he went.

"But Sora!" Riku had appeared before him again, cutting him off and blocking his view of Namine. " _I want you to stay!_ All I've done, it was for you, to keep you here. Can't you see?" There was a kind of desperation in his voice, his eyes wide.

Sora stopped again and looked at Riku. _Really_ looked at him. He looked young, like a petulant child, used to getting his way, but at the same time…

He looked old. The kind of old that came with being alone, and sad, for too long. Sora recognized it, somehow. And whether Riku was a goblin or not, he _looked_ human, and Sora couldn't help but wonder.

"Look," Sora began, voice softer now. "I can't stay here. But…why don't you come back with me? You can, can't you?"

Riku took a step back from him; the world around them shimmered. "I'm the Goblin King. I can't leave."

Sora couldn't see Namine, but no harm had come to her yet, so he let his focus stay on Riku. "Are you sure about that? Don't you want to leave? To see what else there is?"

The edges of the room were crumbling into space, falling away around them, until all that was left was Sora and Riku, and the few feet between them. Riku's eyes flickered, a memory from long ago trying to surface. He shook his head to clear it. "I…"

Sora offered him a smile. "You want to stay by my side, right? That's okay. We'll go together." Sora stepped forward, reaching for Riku's hand. This was something he had to do. Riku didn't belong here any more than Sora did; he knew it in his heart, the same way he'd always known that there was magic in the world. Not as something he'd learned, or been told, but as an inherent truth.

There was a long moment where Riku hesitated, and Sora thought, maybe Riku wouldn't take his hand, after all. But he did.

Sora felt his heart swell when their hands touched, certain there was some kind of magic passing between them. Riku felt it, too, judging from the startled look on his face, but neither of them let go.

There was a tug at Sora's pant leg, and he looked down to see Namine with a grip on the fabric. "Sor!" She smiled, her plump baby cheeks dimpling, and then pointed at Riku. "Reek!" Sora beamed back.

"Hey Nams," Sora murmured, "Riku's coming with!" Namine let out a squeak, and hugged Sora's legs until they were both laughing. But Sora stopped, suddenly. "How do we get back?"

Riku didn't answer, but searched Sora's face, instead. Seemingly satisfied, closed his eyes and nodded. A gust of wind whipped around them, the Goblin Realm falling away altogether—Sora squeezed his eyes shut against it, until the wind calmed, and the world was solid beneath his feet.

"Oh." Sora glanced around, to see that they were back in Namine's room, where he'd left off. Riku's hand was still in his, and Namine was still clinging to him, her eyes wide.

Riku let out a small breath, and reopened his eyes, his face uncertain. "We're here."

"Yes. _We_." Sora squeezed Riku's hand. "You don't have to be alone anymore." Riku glanced away, but not before Sora saw the spark of hope in those teal eyes.

FIN


End file.
